


all was golden in the sky

by bloodredpomegranate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), M/M, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredpomegranate/pseuds/bloodredpomegranate
Summary: There is a story, whispered on the winds of time, of a boy who fell in love with the sun.





	all was golden in the sky

There is a story, whispered on the winds of time, of a boy who fell in love with the sun.

He had always longed to fly, this boy, and his father gave him wings so that he could soar through the sky, free as a bird.

One day, the clouds parted, the dark, dark clouds that always hovered around this boy, and he saw the sun. 

The sun was...bright. Brilliant.  _Beautiful_.  He was loud, and exhilarating, and  _warm_.  The boy flew closer and closer, trying to soak up his warmth. He flew so painfully close that he burned. He scorched his skin every time he drew near, but he couldn’t help it. He needed something to shed the cold ache that seemed to follow him with every swoop. 

So the boy kept returning to the sun, but he always pulled himself away at the last second. He always stopped himself, because the sun already had his moon, gorgeous and graceful and deadly, and she was all he needed. He didn’t even notice the little bird trying desperately to get to him. 

Then, the boy fell. He fell, or perhaps he was already falling. Perhaps he had started falling the moment he saw the sun, shining through the darkness. Perhaps he had been falling this entire time; falling in love, falling through the sky. Perhaps it was always his destiny to fall, ever since he first gained his wings. 

The boy fell, and his last thought, the last thing he saw, was the sun. 

The boy fell, and he smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> ((It’s a metaphor))
> 
> I’m not super satisfied with how this turned out? Idk, I might come back later and add more to it or something; it just feels a bit rushed and not complete.


End file.
